expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Pallas
United Nations }} Pallas (designation 2 Pallas) is the third largest asteroid in the Asteroid Belt, and the second asteroid discovered by humanity. It hosts one of the oldest stations, Pallas Station, in the outer planets,The Expanse Novel: Babylon's Ashes, pg. ? but is also known for a revolt at its colony.Leviathan Wakes, pg. ? The station itself has a long history of a refinement station for the mining operations of the Belt. Due to this legacy, it continues to have its infrastructure maintained and upgraded, making use of its older equipment as overflow capacity.The Expanse Novel: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 2. This prominence can be seen by the fact that the first Ilusian shipment of lithium was sent to Pallas in 14 XTE.The Expanse Novel: Cibola Burn, Chapter 28. History During the land rush through the Ring Network, tensions in the Belt increased due to the new systems representing an economic death for the Belt. Shortly before the start of the Free Navy Conflict, a water riot took place on Pallas station. The riot appeared to be instigated by the same OPA cell responsible for the Callisto Attack. While generally ignored by the major powers predominantly concerned with the land rush, the riot probably solidified control of the station by the instigators,The Expanse Novel: Nemesis Games, Chapter 5. and giving them an industrial locus for their operations.The Expanse Novel: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 5. A major battle of the Consolidated Fleet Offensive during the Free Navy Conflict took place here. During the Battle of Pallas Station, the Connaught, Serrio Mal, and ''Panshin'' under command of crippled her defenses neutralizing the station as a threat. An evacuated Solano with an primed Epstein drive was left as a way to slag the docks if any ships try to leave or approach the station. The resulting blockade of the station lasted until the closure of the War, and was overseen by Captain Rodriguez of the Panshin.The Expanse Novel: Babylon's Ashes, Chapter 41. At the start of the Laconian unification, the Transport Union had control of Pallas Station and Tycho Station had semi-permanently docked with Pallas to form Pallas-Tycho Complex. The void city ''Assurance of Peace'' was under construction at the time there. , commanding the Heart of the Tempest, requested the immediate surrender of the union and of the Earth-Mars Coalition or Pallas Station would be be destroyed. The Transport Union withdrew from Pallas Station and separated Tycho but did not surrender thus, doomed the station to total decimation by the Tempest's magnetar field projector. Media Images File:Asteroide-pallas.jpg|High Definition File:Pallas.jpg|Low Definition Trivia *Pallas was a goddess of Greek mythology and friend to Athena who accidentally kills her in a sparring match. Afterwards, Athena takes up her name out of grief, using it as an alias. The Greeks, particularly the Athenians, used this as an epithet, taking Pallas Athena as their city's protector. Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, war, and arts and crafts, and symbolized prudence and strategy in warfare; she was adopted by the Roman's as Minerva. *The second asteroid to be discovered. *It was originally designated as a planet. When it became clear (in the 1800s) that these objects were too unlike a planets, they were re-designated as asteroids, a brand new classification. Today it is considered an asteroid, which is a type of minor planet and bears the minor planet designation of "2 Pallas". Category:Asteroids Category:Destroyed astronomical bodies